There she goes
by PriestessKhariaya
Summary: When Kagome leaves for her time, Inuyasha realises just how much Kagome means to him and tells her how he feels. How will Kagome react? The ultimate confession of hearts. Songfic InuKag


There She Goes

This was made to the song _There she goes _by Sixpence None the Richer. It's a love songfic about Inuyasha and Kagome enjoy and please review!

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the well that connected the feudal era to a mysterious place 500 years in the future. His ears twitched on his head as a bird started to sing in the distance, molten gold eyes glanced around the clearing to see if anyone human or demon was watching him. Sensing nothing he glanced back at the well he rested against, all his friends knew he would wait by the well like this for only one reason. Kagome.

The girl who one day fell down the well in the future was brought to the past and found Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred tree. Whenever she would return to her time, her home, he would sit by the well waiting for her to return. He may have said it was because he wanted to find the sacred jewel shards faster, but the truth was his heart longed for Kagome. The monk, demon slayer, kitsune and neko demon could clearly see his so called hidden love for the miko from the future, but they wouldn't say anything. The most they ever did was try to push them to tell each other but never reveal their feelings to the other. And it seemed to frustrate them to the end of their wits how the hanyou and miko couldn't see it for themselves.

This time it was Souta's, Kagome's little brother, birthday. Kagome asked the hanyou if she could go back for his birthday party, at first he said no but Kagome keep asking until he finally let her. She hugged him before grabbing her bag and jumped into the well shouting that she would be back in two days.

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

Inuyasha leaned his arm on the lip of the well and stared down into it as if he thought again her appearing hard enough she would. He sighed to himself, whenever she was with him she still wasn't close enough, and when she was away it made him sad and depressed and his mind would continue to think of her non-stop until she was back again and even still think of her once she was back.

Inuyasha was almost sure she knew what she did to him, the way he went crazy when he could smell her scent, of cherry blossoms and honey. Or how she always wore her uniform with that skirt, for the time period it was considered too short but Inuyasha couldn't care less if it was proper or not. Her body stunned him and made him want to hold her too him all day but infuriated him how it also made other men feel that way. Or even her smile and laugh so sweet and pure, there was defiantly something hypnotic about it that could calm the most savage of beasts. Kagome was always on his mind, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Racing through my brain_

_And I just contain_

_This feeling that remains_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly to himself, even her name made her feel closer than she really was. One of the hanyou's clawed hand traveled to the golden locket necklace that hung from his neck. It was a present from Kagome, she had told him that it would grant his wish. When she gave it to him he was conflicted about wanting to become a full demon like he originally wanted, at that time he also Kagome by his side forever. But she already told him she would stay with him, so why did he need to wish for that? No, but he did wish for something, for Kagome's love. He knew it was a silly wish but he made it anyway, hoping she might give her heart to him. Even though she didn't know it she held his heart in her hands, and he wanted so badly to tell her but was afraid he would scare her with that and she'd leave him.

He could deal with a hoard of demons, losing Kikyou three times but the idea of Kagome leaving him tore him apart to the point he would no longer be able to live. That young miko came to the feudal era and found a dead hanyou she gave him back the chance at life and even taught him about life, love, and happiness. She had given him his life and she now was the reason why he lived. Inuyasha grinned at the thought on how much she controlled him but she never knew it.

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

_Pulsing through my veins_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

In a way she was the reason his heart beated, his blood flowed, and he continued to breath. She was his life, apart of him that could never be removed, that dominated his life and he wouldn't change it for the world. She was beautiful in every way, body, soul and mind. Kagome could make the best of the worst possible situation, see the best in everyone even a dirty half demon.

"You don't even know what you've done have you?" Inuyasha asked now one in particular. He wished he could tell Kagome everything his heart wanted to say to her, tell her what she has done for so many people including him. She started a change in the way humans and demons thought in the feudal era, some had started to accept half demon's and live peacefully with humans. The change was slow but sure and maybe in years to come it would grow and maybe just maybe… hanyou's wouldn't have to live in fear.

She pushed him to live life to the fullest, and he did. He owes her so much but there was little he could do to pay her back. He protected her with his life but that still couldn't account for what he owed her.

Kagome wanted to see this world and he would take her to see it all, he wanted her to be happy because she deserved that and more. She didn't deserve to be with a hanyou, someone of dirty blood, that most still looked down on as scum of the earth. As a mate to a hanyou she would be treated as badly as he would, maybe even worse for loving them.

But still he loved her and he would follow her to the end of the world to win her heart, he would protect her from all enemies and willing give his life for her.

"Inuyasha?" came a voice he would never get tired of. _Kagome…_ he thought and glanced down into the well to see the miko from the future staring up at him.

_There she goes _

_There she goes again_

_She calls my name, _

_Pulls my train_

Inuyasha jumped down gracefully beside Kagome and looked at her, she wasn't in her usual school uniform. She wore tight hip hugger jeans and a form fitting plain black t-shirt, Inuyasha grinned agreeing mentally that she looked beautiful no matter what she wore. But this outfit showed her body and perfect curves off. He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked up her bag in the other hand and jumped out of the well easily. He set Kagome down beside him and glanced sideways at the miko.

He thought back on how much she had changed him, for the better. When he was first realised from the 50 year spell he was bitter, untrusting and angry, most people would leave him alone abandon him. He expected that of him everyone important in his life did, his mom left him alone in the world, Kikyou betrayed him, though now he realised it wasn't her. He just wanted everyone to hate him, to lave him alone. But then there was Kagome, she stayed with him, trusted him even after he tried to kill her. So many times he could have killed her and taken the jewel before it broke but she confused him, made him want to let her in but slowly very slowly. And he did Kagome patiently waited for him to reveal another wound of his soul and heart and then she would slowly and with love and care tend to it and heal it. She was patient with him, and now matter how he tried to push her away make her hate him she would stand though it all to help him. For that he owed her everything he had, and more.

_No one else could heal my pain _

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his heart speaking instead of his mind. Kagome glanced to him and smiled fondly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" with her sweet caring voice that made a shiver run up his spine. He sighed to himself and boldly reached out and out her hand into his clawed one. Being careful he didn't cut her soft skin. They both glanced down at their hands and then back to each other their faces heated up but they couldn't look away from each other.

"Will you walk with me? I… want to… to talk to you." He said stopping in-between wondering if he was really saying this to Kagome. The miko nodded with a grinned stretching across her lips.

"Of course." She replied simply, his heart skipped a beat. She could make his heart do that with a single glance or word she said. He led her off down a path that lead towards the sacred tree. They where quiet until Inuyasha broke it a moment later.

"Kagome…there had been something I wanted to tell you for a while." He said his grip on her hand tightened and Kagome either didn't notice or didn't care. The miko remained silent knowing Inuyasha would just want her to be quiet and listen and then speak after.

"You… you can this way a year ago and found a hanyou, me, pinned to a tree. You freed me, stuck with me even after I tried to hurt you… you put your trust in me. I never deserved that not from you or anyone. But you did. And everyday after that you stayed with him trusting me and healing me. You've changed my life Kagome, I never thought I would find happiness or friends." Inuyasha said and stopped to look at her as the entered the small clearing surrounding the Sacred tree. "I can't explain all you've done for me right now or we would be here until the week is through. I owe you so much Kagome." He could she opened her mouth to object to what he was saying but he placed a clawed finger on her lips silencing her. He pulled her to him arms wrapped around her, he could feel her heart beating fast in her chest against his.

"I can protect you from all who want to hurt you but that can't make up for what you've done for me. Kagome you stole something from me." He said staring into her dark brown eyes. The miko looked confused and her nose scrunched up the way it always id when she was confused, he just grinned and leaned his head in closer to her.

"Kagome you stole my heart, and I want you too keep it. I love you Kagome with all my heart, body and soul." He told her softly, he couldn't even believe what he had told her. He knew it was too late either he would lose her or have her forever he would face whatever happened, either way he would still love her.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed with disbelief Inuyasha held his breath ready for the rejection. She smiled at him and sighed happily.

"I love you too, I always have." She breathed to him staring up at him eyes of happiness rimmed her eyes and she held nothing but love in them as she stared up at him. Inuyasha let out his breathed and hugged her tightly to him. She always was with him and where they had first met was now where they first told each other the love they held for each other.

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

_Chasing down my lane_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

Inuyasha leaned his head down and captured Kagome's lips with his. It wasn't rough for demanding but soft and loving, it flowed with love and nothing but pure love for each other. A few tears slipped from Kagome's eyes as they kissed her arms slipped around Inuyasha's shoulder and his slipped around her waist. They pulled apart a few minutes later but it felt that and eternity, they stared at each other fondly and Inuyasha pulled Kagome to rest her head on his chest. He slipped down to sit at the base of the trunk holding the girl firmly in his lap.

"I love you Koi." He whispered in hers ears. Kagome giggled and snuggled into his chest and reached for his hand and held it in hers.

"I love you too Inuyasha…forever." She said back and kissed the top of his hand as her eyes slipped closed. _Today is the start of the rest of our lives together, and I wouldn't have it any other way._ Inuyasha thought as he rested his head on top of Kagome's and breathed her scent in deeply. _Forever I can live with that_.

_There she goes _

_There she goes_

_There she goes

* * *

_

Koi - Beloved/Dearest (a person)

Hanyou - Half demon

Miko - Priestess

Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
